leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Manual of Style/Patch Notes
* New item: |Related = * link to Release Notes on Official website |Prev = |Next = }} The following gives a breakdown on the formatting that should be followed on ALL the Patch Note pages for uniformity purposes. Applies to all sections formatting: * When bulleted style is used: one space to always follow * symbol before the text flow. ** ie: Not: * But: * . * Each change note to be finished with a period at the end of the line, unless otherwise needed. * Each bullet entry after the * symbol to start with capital letter, unless otherwise needed. ** ie: Not: * symbol... But: * Symbol... * All decimal fractions to be preceded by zero (0) if they are less than 1. (0.5, NOT .5) * All changes involving percentages, the % symbol to be used after numbers not as a separate word. ** ie: Slow reduced to 5% from 12% NOT: Slow % reduced to 5 from 12. * Any changes that go between different values per level and single value at all levels to use the phrase "at all ranks" after the single value. ** ie: Cooldown modified to 5/6/7/8/9 sec from 5 at all ranks. NOT: Cooldown modified to 5/6/7/8/9 sec from 5. PVP.net (version) * changes listed in bulleted format. ** Nesting only to be used if the nested item to have more than one entry, otherwise entry to be listed on one (1) line with the use of a colon (:). League of Legends (version) Champions * New champions to be listed at the top of the list. * All further champions to be listed in alphabetical order with the use of . ** No colon to be used after champion template, no extra formatting to be used besides the champion template. ** If the champion underwent a remake process, the note "(Remake)" or "(Reworked)" to follow ci template. No extra punctuation to be used. * Each Champion changes to be listed in bulleted style. ** Ability changes to be documented using template when applicable. ** Special wording: *** Words New/Removed to precede the ai template. No extra punctuation to be used. Words to be capitalized at first letter only. *** If the ability was Reworked, the special word to follow the ai template right before the colon. **** This does not apply when champion as a whole underwent a major remake process and a note of this has already been made following the ci template. ** If and only if ability had more than 1 change to it the changes are to be nested in bullet style under the ability. ** The changes to be listed in format " to X from Y." ** The ability template is to be followed by a colon (:), unless the ability as a noun completes the full sentence of the change note and serves as the subject of that sentence. :Example: * : cooldown increased to X from Y. * : ** Damage reduced to X from Y. ** Cooldown reduced to X from Y. Items * New/Removed/Reworked items to be listed at the top of the list. ** New/Removed keyword to precede ii template. ** Reworked keyword to follow ii template right before the colon. ** New, Removed and Reworked to be capitalized at first letter only. ** No punctuation between these words and ii template. * All further items to be listed in alphabetical order with the use of . * If and only if an item had more than 1 change to it the changes are to be nested in bullet style under the item. * The changes to be listed in format " to X from Y." ** Any recipe changes to list full new and old recipe. ** The fee paid by the champion to combine multi-component items shall be referred to as "combine cost." * The item template is to be followed by a colon (:), unless the item as a noun completes the full sentence of the change note and serves as the subject of that sentence. :Example: * New : ** Recipe: + + 1050 gold. ** 70 Ability power. ** 57 Magic resistance. ** UNIQUE Aura: reduces the magic resistance of nearby enemy champions by 20. * : combine cost increased to 1000 from 900. * : ** Added a max cap of 750 Bonus Mana. ** Clarified the tooltip. * : recipe changed to + + 400 gold from + 500 gold. Summoner spells * New/Removed/Reworked spells/masteries to be listed at the top of the list with special word ahead of the si/miX templates. ** New/Removed/Reworked to be capitalized at first letter only. ** No punctuation between the special word and miX/si template. * All further spells/masteries to be listed in alphabetical order with the use of or . * If and only if an spell/mastery had more than 1 change to it the changes are to be nested in bullet style under the spell/mastery. * The changes to be listed in format " to X from Y." * The spell/mastery template is to be followed by a colon (:), unless the item as a noun completes the full sentence of the change note and serves as the subject of that sentence. :Example: * REMAKE : now reveals a location on the map for 4 seconds. * : cooldown reduced to 300 from 330. * now increases duration for 2 secs and reduces cooldown by 5. * : ** Base armor reduced to 15 from 25. ** Made it dramatically easier to select. General This section is loosely bound on content, since information put in here comes from a broad range. Nevertheless, following the general formatting is important. * All further changes to be listed in bulleted style. * Use wiki links where applicable to link content to wiki articles. * If and only if some change had more than 1 sub-change to it, the sub-changes are to be nested in bullet style under the change they belong to. * The changes to be listed in format " to X from Y." where appropriate. Undocumented changes This section lists the changes that weren't listed in the official patch notes released on the official forum or similar source. The changes here are to follow the same formatting as the main patch notes (see above).